1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for detecting electrical wiring. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for identifying and marking the location of electrical wiring that is partially or completely concealed.
2. Discussion of Background
The use of electrical transmitters and receivers for detecting hidden conductors is known. Grove, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,963, and Iddings, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 658,013, disclose electrical means for locating concealed pipes. After energizing the pipe system of interest, an exploring coil connected to one or more receivers is surveyed along the area of interest. The coil provides audible notification when the coil passes directly over and along the length of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,763, issued to Gregory, uses an induction device to produce a high frequency AC current through a concealed conductor. The detector consists of a cylindrical coil with a magnetic coil, connected to a telephone receiver. The receiver produces a distinct buzzing sound when the plane of the detector coincides with the conductor. The conductor can then be traced by moving the detector.
Although numerous devices exist for detecting hidden conductors, there is a need for a more convenient and thorough detection method. Such a method would use a device that is compact, inexpensive, portable, simple to use, accurate, and foolproof. There is also a need for a reliable method of marking or recording the path of the detected conductors.